Change!
by Rizumu Hikari
Summary: Jika Victorique tiba-tiba berubah jadi gadis yang lembut, kira-kira gimana ya reaksi Kujo? Apa dia akan suka? Atau malah sebaliknya? OneShot!


**_G**osick **F**anfiction**_**

Disclaimer:

Gosick isn't mine, but this story is mine

.

Warning :

1. Typo(s)

2. Alur terlalu cepat

3. Pendeskripsian(sangat)kurang

4. Gaje

4. OOT

.

**C**hange!

.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance―Friendship

.

Created by Rizumu Hikari

.

Summary: Jika Victorique tiba-tiba berubah jadi gadis yang lembut, kira-kira gimana ya reaksi Kujo? Apa dia akan suka? Atau malah sebaliknya?

.

.

.

"_Kujo no Baka!_ Datang kesini tapi tak membawa apapun! _Baka!_"

"Berhentilah untuk terus mengomel, Victorique. Bisakah kau menjadi lembut sedikit?!"

Aku menghela nafasku sejenak sambil membaringkan tubuhku di lantai perpustakaan St. Marguerite Academy. Benar-benar Victorique itu. Aku baru saja sampai disini, eh malah dimarahin terus. Setidaknya dia menghargai usahaku untuk bisa sampai kesini. Bayangkan saja, siapa sih yang nggak kesal jika baru saja selesai menaiki ratusan anak tangga malah dimarahin?

Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Kujo Kazuya. Aku murid di St. Marguerite Academy yang b]ada di Saubure. Gadis yang dari tadi mengomel terus itu bernama Victorique de Blois. Dia adalah teman terbaikku.

Bersamaan dengan datangnya hembusan angin, aku mengubah posisi tidurku. Kulirik sebentar Victorique yang fokus dengan buku-bukunya itu. Haaah... andai saja Victorique bisa menjadi gadis yang lembut dan ramah seperti Avril, pasti menyenangkan. Perlahan, aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Aku pun mulai memasuki dunia mimpi

-_Change!_-

"Kujo!"

"Kujo-kun!"

"Bangun, Kujo"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku untuk menyadarkan diriku sepenuhnya. Pemandangan ini normal. Perpustakaan, taman botani, Victorique, buku-buku.. tapi tunggu dulu! Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

Victorique.. dia duduk di depanku sambil memegang sebuah buku, oke ini normal. Tapi, kenapa dia menatapku sambil tersenyum?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_NANI?_ Vic-Victorique tersenyum padaku? Ia juga menatapku dengan lembut. Ini aneh. Dia kenapa? Apa kepalanya habis membentur sesuatu ya?

"Hoiii... Kujo, kau kenapa?" tanya Victorique sambil terus menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Etto.. ti-tidak apa kok" jawabku. Aku kembali menatap Victorique. Dia berubah? Apa ini semua karena perkataanku tadi?

"Ayo!" ajak Victorique sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku

"Hm?" Aku hanya memberikannya tatapan bingung.

"Ayo kita ke kelas, jam pelajaran mau dimulai" ujar Victorique yang seolah mengerti maksudku.

"Kelas? Kau mau ke kelas?" tanyaku tak percaya. Victorique mengangguk pasti.

"Ayo kita ke elevator!" teriak Victorique riang. Ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku berlari ke arah elevator. _Kami-sama_, apakah kau mengabulkan doaku?

-_Change!_-

"Nah, Kujo. Aku akan ke kelas bersama Cecile-_sensei_. Sampai jumpa dikelas!" ujar Victorique dengan penuh senyuman. Ia melambaikan tanganku dan berlari di koridor kelas untuk menuju ruangan Cecile-_sensei_.

"Sampai jumpa" ujarku pelan. Setelah aku sudah tidak melihat Victorique di koridor ini lagi, aku melangkah masuk ke kelas.

"Pagi, Kujo-kun!" sapa salah seorang temanku, Avril.

"Pagi juga, Avril" balasku sambil duduk di bangku milikku. Aku pun menghela nafas sejenak.

Apa benar tadi itu Victorique? Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Namun, walaupun begitu aku senang. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat Victorique yang tersenyum lembut seperti itu padaku.

"Yosh! Selamat pagi semua! Yak, di pagi hari yang indah ini, datang pula teman kita yang indah. Perkenalkan, namanya Victorique" kata wali kelasku―Cecile-_sensei_―dengan penuh semangat.

"Salam kenal semuanya. Namaku Victorique. Semoga kita dapat berteman baik ya" ujar Victorique memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Dalam sekejap, kelas pun langsung ramai.

Ya, kehadiran Victorique dihadapan kami semua ini bagaikan kehadiran sosok peri kecil yang sangat _kirei_. Sosoknya mampu mengambil perhatian puluhan pasang mata yang ada di sini.

"Nah, Victorique-chan. Kau boleh duduk disamping bangku Kujo-kun"

"Baik, sensei. Terima kasih!

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai pelajarannya"

-_Change!_-

Sudah 3 hari sejak pertama kali Victorique masuk. Sekarang ia sangat populer diantara murid St. Marguerite Academy. Bahkan, ada fans club tersendiri untuk Victorique. Aku senang melihatnya. Tapi, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada diriku. Aku senang karena perubahan sosok Victorique. Namun, aku juga merasakan kehilangan. Kehilangan yang amat mendalam.

Memang, sejak awal masuk Victorique mudah berbaur dengan teman-teman yang lain dan terkadang ia jadi meninggalkan aku.

Seperti saat istirahat makan siang tadi, aku mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Tapi, dia sudah ada janji dengan siswa lain untuk pergi ke perpus.

Aku ditinggalkan begitu saja. Apa mungkin aku akan dilupakan?

"Kujo-kun, kau baik-baik saja? Dari tadi kau melamun saja" tegur Avril yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingku.

"Apa aku egois menginginkannya untuk terus bersamaku?" lirihku yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan perkataan Avril.

"Kujo-kun?"

"Aku tidak ingin seperti ini! Aku tak ingin diacuhkan olehnya!"

"Kujo-kun.."

"KUJO!"

Lamunanku terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Victorique. Aku langsung menatapnya dengan menahan semua rasa kecewaku.

"Ayo ikut ke butik!" ajaknya. Sebagai seseorang yang selama ini selalu ada disisinya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menyetujuinya.

-_Change!_-

Aku duduk di bangku yang ada di butik sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar. Kulihat, Victorique tampak ditarik beberapa teman perempuannya untuk mencoba beberapa dress.

Aku kembali terdiam, Avril pun langsung menghampiriku.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Kujo-kun"

Aku mengadahkan wajahku untuk menatap Avril.

"Mungkin" kataku singkat.

"Etto, Ku..Kujo!" panggil Victorique tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Astaga! _Kami-sama_! Apa benar gadis di depanku ini Victorique? Apa yang dilakukan siswi-siswi tadi sampai Victorique menjadi seperti ini?

Bu-bukan aneh kok maksudku. Hanya saja, sekarang Victorique menjadi bertambah manis. Ia menggenakan sebuah dress sweet lolita selutut dengan warna pink-cream. Rambutnya diikat sebagian ke kiri. Dan ditambah beberapa pernak-pernik lainnya. Dia tampak menggemaskan seperti boneka!

"Ba.. bagaimana?" ujar Victorique.

"Huh?" balasku tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudnya 'huh' itu?" tanya Victorique sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" jawabku.

"Kujo-san, Victorique-san menanyakan bagaimana penampilannya sekarang. Itu maksudnya" seru salah seorang siswi.

"Oh, lumayan" kataku.

"Masa cuma itu doang sih?"

"Nggak seru ah!"

"Iya nih!"

Komentar beberapa siswi tiba-tiba. Apaan sih maksud mereka?

"Yasudah" gumam Victorique pelan. Ia kembali ditarik oleh yang lainnya unuk mencari dress lain.

"Nee, Avril" panggilku. Yang dipanggil pun langsung menoleh. "Bilang ke Victorique ya kalau aku baik duluan. Jaa" kataku tanpa menunggu respon dari Avril. Aku pergi untuk kembali ke Academy.

Sesampainya di Academy, aku duduk di bangku yang ada di lapangan. Sambil merenungi kembali perasaanku.

"Entah mengapa aku menyesal sekarang"

Aku membuka mataku, menatap sang mentari yang bersinar dengan terangnya di siang ini

"Aku salah, tidak seharusnya aku menginginkan hal bodoh seperti itu. Tak apa jika Victorique kasar ataupun angkuh kepadaku, asalkan dia selalu ada di sisiku. Seperti dulu"

Air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mataku. Kenapa aku malah menangis? Ah, betapah bodohnya aku.

Aku kembali memejamkan mata. Kurasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhku.

"Kujo!"

"KUJO!"

"_BAKA_ KUJO!"

.

.

.

**PLAK!**

Ukh, aku merasa sesuatu menampar wajahku. Aku pun mengusap-ngusap pipiku yang terasa saki sambil berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi. Loh? Bukannya ini taman botani ya? Kok aku ada disini sih?

"Huh, dasar bodoh! Malah tertidur disini!" samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara serak-serak angkuh Victorique.

Tunggu, berarti yang tadi itu cuma mimpi? Aku menatap Victorique yang sedang mengambil bukunya.

"Apa?" kata Victorique dingin. Syukurlah, ternyata semua itu cuma mimpi. Ini tandanya aku aka selalu bersama Victorique kan?

"Hey, hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu, Kujo! Sudah menggigau selagi tidur, sekarang malah tersenyum bodoh seperti itu" seru Victorique monotone.

"Syukurlah Victorique, ternyata semua itu cuma mimpi" kataku diiringi senyuman khasku.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti! Dasar _baka_!"

"Iya, aku memang _baka_. Walau begitu, kau tetap akan disampingku kan? Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan?"

"Kau ini.. aneh! Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?!" ujarVictorique yang tampaknya kesal. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya seperti itu. Benar, itulah Victorique yang aku kenal.

Tanpa aku sadari, Victorique juga tersenyum sambil berbisik..

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu bersama denganmu, _baka_ Kujo"

**-owari-**

**Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini *nyalin petasan***

**Oh iya, soal rambut Victorique pas di butik itu, rambutnya dimodelin kayak Nibutani Shinka dari Chuu-2, tau kan?**

**Yosh! Akhir kata, review dan sampai jumpa di fic rii lainnya ^^ Jaa!**


End file.
